Royal Legend
by SecretApprentice
Summary: AU. Vegeta has a son before Trunks, but this boy bears a curse that dates back thousands and thousands of years. His name is Souran, and he is a danger to everybody... Including his monstrous master. Frieza. But, what will happen when he is sent to Planet Namek to help Frieza obtain the Dragon Balls, and sees his father for the first time in a year? R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything affiliated with it. That goes for every single chapter following this one, okay? Okay. :)**

**Prologue**

"We cannot allow a child with a power level like that live. He's a great threat to everything we've worked so hard to build!"

A baby with a power level of 10,000! It was unheard of. A power level of 10,000 would be considered an elite warrior. Prince Vegeta's power level wasn't even that high yet!

King Vegeta was dead certain of his decision. Execution of the baby. He was simply too strong...

Paragus looked at the man that he called King with utter disdain. The very thought of killing a baby, his child simply because of a power level was a new kind of low. "But, your majesty... He could be a great asset to our great empire! Please, if you would allow him to live..."

King Vegeta waved his hand dismissively. "You don't understand what kind of threat he is." He said in a detached voice. "This boy spells the death of everything around him. My judgment is absolute, and will not be questioned again. Is that understood?" He threatened.

Paragus was a man of many traits. He was a warrior, an esteemed strategist, cunning beyond all measures, and smart beyond his years... he thought surely the King would listen to him, surely he would give the boy a chance... "...But my King..." He pleaded desperately.

He knew for a fact that he was no match for King Vegeta, he was the most powerful of the Saiyans, the rumors of his power level being beyond 300,000, coupled with the fact that his eloquent throne room was flanked by other noble, powerful Saiyans, and the King's very own royal guard, Paragus had no choice but to obey.

"He could be a great asset to Prince Vegeta, and our planet. The data could be wrong, he could grow up to be a powerful warrior." Paragus pleaded once more.

King Vegeta stood up from his throne and casually strolled toward Paragus. He looked his fellow Saiyan right in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's what I'm afraid of." Vegeta said in a hard voice. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I grow tired of this argument. If you can not see the threat, then you'll die with him."

Paragus' eyes widened in horror. He felt the King's palm pressing lightly against his armor, and suddenly, a hot blast ripping through him. Paragus flew backward and hit the doors with a thud, presumably dead.

With a satisfied expression, the King walked back up to his throne, and reclaimed his seat.

"My Lord, what of the babies mother?" A royal guard asked Vegeta.

Vegeta placed his fingers on his chin in thought. "Cerila is no danger to us." He explained. "That power has layed dormant withing her family for a millennium." The gears in his mind began to turn, formulating a last ditch plan to liberate his people from Frieza's rule. His son, the prince, was used as a hostage for the King. Currently aboard Frieza's ship orbiting the planet... "Put her in stasis." He ordered.

The guard stepped back for a moment. "S...stasis My Lord?" He asked in a shocked tone. "It's still extremely experimental, there's no telling what it could do to her..." And he had a point. The sole purpose of stasis was to keep Saiyans from aging on journeys to and from planets to keep them fighting longer. It put the user in a deep sleep, and generated a thick electrical field surrounding the body to slow down the effects of time drastically. So far, it had only worked on animals, and only for a short time...

Vegeta nodded. "I understand. Frieza will not accept a useless girl on his ship. If she is in stasis, he may accept the gift." He said calmly.

"Gift My Lord?" A noble Saiyan asked.

Vegeta nodded again. "Of power. That girl is now Prince Vegeta's mate, and their offspring is solely Frieza's. He will accept a gift like that, if only to keep the Prince in line." He said. He suddenly smirked dangerously. "Imagine it. Royal and Legendary blood mixed. That kind of power could destroy Frieza for good." He said, clenching his fist for emphasis.

The an nodded dutifully. "Yes My Lord. I will have her put into stasis immediately."

Vegeta smiled. This young girl had just brought hope to the entire Saiyan race...


	2. Chapter 1

For him, life had been anything but easy. Born of royal Saiyan lineage, that was enough to make life more than anybody bargained for, but also being the son of Vegeta, the man who sold the boy's very life into slavery, a gift to save the rotten prince's own pitiful life, that took things to another level, add to the fact that the boy was cursed with an uncontrollable rage, and was utterly dangerous beyond all measures... well then life was a disaster in his case. A gift of power on Vegeta's part, monstrous power at that, a power that even Frieza himself feared if ever released, and the boy could only blame his mother's genes for this curse. But, the gift was well received by the alien, of course. Vegeta gave his only son, a boy with a terrifying power, for Frieza to command at will. And use it, Frieza did. The small, powerful alien sharpened his new tool, and turned the youngest prince of the Saiyans into a machine, a monstrosity, an efficient killer with no emotions, no care for anything, not even his own life. The only emotion the boy felt was hatred. Hatred toward his father, hatred toward Frieza, pure, and uncontested hatred for himself for doing Frieza's dirty work. Massacring entire populations at his master's whim, enslaving planets, driving species to the brink of extinction. All because his the frost demon demanded it.

And he only had his own father to blame. Vegeta, as Frieza had told him many times, had simply gave him to Frieza, and killed his mother to escape the same fate that the rest of the Saiyans. He couldn't help but blame his father for his lot in life, his father, and of course, Frieza. The blood thirsty alien took the boy as a baby, and put him through hell daily, training the boy himself. And training with Frieza was no walk in the park by any means. He'd pushed the boy to the brink of death hundreds of times, and waltzed off as if nothing had happened, with absolutely no care in the world for the boy's life. In the boy's measly 7 years of life, he had already committed more atrocities than he could even count or keep track of, and his power was far beyond that of his fathers, and farther beyond that of any of Frieza's other henchmen thanks only to Frieza, his Saiyan genes, and his Mother's genes. Not that he knew anything of his mother, Frieza simply said that he was one of many children she had with many other men before Vegeta killed her.

Despite everything, though, the boy had always wished he knew his mother, and always wished his Father wasn't a low life space slug, and would kill Frieza and take him away, far away and live together.

Unfortunately, that was the child in him coming out. He was a child only in body. His power, his intelligence, and his experience in battle matured him much quicker than any child should. Fun was not in his vocabulary, friends, family, love and happiness were lost on him. In Frieza's army, friends were always suspected, family was Frieza and him alone, love and happiness were nonexistent.

And now, he was demanded to be present on planet Namek. Of all places, the boy couldn't understand why on that bland, tasteless planet, but he did as he was requested. After all, he was but a tool to be used at Frieza's will. Strong as he was, he couldn't beat Frieza.

Yet.

Days of traveling and he had finally come into the atmosphere of Planet Namek. Several power levels were detected on his scouter, two were especially large, Frieza was obviously one of them, but the other one was powerful, even more powerful than Frieza's body guards, a power level that clocked in to 90,000. No threat to him, of course, but a power level like this was surprising nonetheless.

The space pod shook as it hit the ground. The lights flickered off and on, illuminating his slight face and reflecting off of the Saiyan Battle Armor that he was so accustomed to, and just moments later, the navigational computer deemed it safe to walk the planet.

Fresh air, finally.

The pod opened, and his first glimpse of Namek was the endless green plains, followed by an endless green sea. The smell of sea salt assaulted his nose, and the sound of waves crashing was the only thing heard. It was peaceful...

The boy's tail twitched irritatedly. He loathed this planet already. The sooner he found these so-called "Dragon Balls," the sooner he could leave.

* * *

"So! Which one should I kill first?" Shouted Guldo, the fat, short, weakest member of the Ginyu force. With the help of his technique, the Mind Bender, he had successfully frozen Krillin and Gohan mid flight, and was preparing the final blow. This match was to be between them, and them only, Vegeta hovered a few meters away, watching, waiting to see if they would break out, and three members of the Ginyu Force sat and watched the spectacle. "How about you, baldy!" The alien spoke. "Your shiny head makes you an easy target!" He cackled. He prepared to strike, controlling a tree that was sharpened to impale Krillin. "Now, DIE!"

The pointed piece of wood went flying at neck breaking speeds toward Krillin.

But before it hit, Guldo's head fell off from his shoulders, and Krillin narrowly evaded the tree.

There stood Vegeta, right behind the headless body, a deadly smirk on his face. The body fell to the ground, and Vegeta strolled casually over to the head of Guldo.

"N...No fair." Guldo spoke. "You cheated! This fight was supposed to be me against those two. Alone!"

Vegeta smiled. "Hn. There's no such thing as fair in battle." He stated cockily. "There is only victory, or in your case, defeat." He stated coldly.

"You! You dirty Saiyan. Do you really think you'll get away with this? You're nothing! Just a stupid monkey! I belong to the Ginyu Force!" Guldo spat.

Vegeta chuckled darkly at his words. "Not any more." a Ki blast sent the alien into the next world with an earth shattering explosion.

Vegeta stared at the wreckage with a satisfied smirk on his face, after all, he was the prince of a race dead because of people like him, he couldn't help but feel joy at his death.

"That was a little heartless." A voice said from a distance sarcastically. "Even for you."

Vegeta's smirk was wiped clean off of his face, and he dared not look back. His shocked expression could be seen by nobody. "That... That voice." He started.

A sarcastic chuckle emanated from behind him.

Vegeta turned to see a boy standing just a few meters away from him. His son whom he hadn't seen in a year. His monstrosity of a child. He brandished typical Saiyan armor without the shoulder pads, and a black jumpsuit underneath. Typical gloves and boots that came with the attire, and his hair was spiky, but didn't stand straight up like his fathers. It splayed outward to the sides of his head passed his ears, with a little bit hanging down his neck. And as usual, he had an emotionless expression.

"You've really done it now, Vegeta." He taunted. He casually walked over and inspected the small crater. "Frieza's really going to be pissed." He said, his voice almost innocent.

Vegeta was awe struck, and terrified all at the same time. On one hand, his son had grown, not only in size, but in power as well. He now brandished the title of second most powerful in the universe, and he was still just a child. On one hand, he was proud, on the other, his arrival spelled everybody's impending doom.

The Ginyu force seemed to be in awe as well, none of them moved a muscle, and they all had expressions of fear. Gohan and Krillin seemed to be at a loss for words, after all, this kid didn't feel too powerful...

"Wh-Why are you here!" Vegeta demanded.

"Come now Vegeta, why do you think?" The boy asked, his mature words betraying his immature voice, gruff and scratchy like his father's.

Vegeta grunted. "Y-You shouldn't be here!" Vegeta said. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" he added in an exasperated tone.

The boy's gaze found Vegeta's again, this time, his expression was of pure disdain.

He then turned to Krillin and Gohan, and then to the Ginyu Force. "Are they giving you trouble?" He asked as he pointed to the Earthlings.

They immediately shook their heads. "N-No Lord Souran." Stated Jeice, the red, short member of the Ginyu Force.

"W-we were just having a l-little b-bet." Added Burtur with a nervous smirk.

He gazed at them for a moment longer, and grunted. "And you?" He asked, allowing the question to hang. Vegeta knew the implications. "Are the rumors true?" He asked.

Vegeta stood too shocked to answer.

"Or should I just _kill_ you right now?" The boy asked, his voice suddenly becoming sinister and threatening.

Vegeta grunted. He hated feeling helpless... "I... I do not take orders from Frieza any longer!" He said. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" He gloated. He paused for a moment and stared at his son. A flicker of a sad expression came over his face. "And... y-you are my son!" he said, almost in a pleading tone.

"What?!" Asked Krillen.

"His son?!" Said Gohan.

Souran about rolled his eyes. "If a father can give his son away to save his own hide, then that son can certainly kill his father without feeling guilty." Souran said casually, almost as if he was telling a story. His complacent attitude was unnerving for Krillin and Gohan.

Vegeta grunted angrily and clenched his fist. "Frieza will _pay_." He stated.

In an instant, his own son's fist was shoved in his gut, leaving Vegeta breathless and shocked. "Silence." Souran spoke as he removed his hand.

At that moment, Krillin and Gohan understood all of the terrified expressions. They just felt the boy's power spike to an unimaginable high, and then drop back down to almost nothing.

Vegeta took a few steps back, grasping at his stomach, desperately trying to catch his breath in vain. 'How can he be this strong?!' He asked himself.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Yelled Recoome.

Souran tilted his head to gaze at the Ginyu Force member with an uncaring expression on his face. He outstretched one arm, and a Ki blast was sent straight at the man, hitting him with a deafening explosion. The only thing left of Recoome was ash.

"Now it's mine." Souran said indifferently. This was a game to him, and the lives were of no consequence to him. Especially the lives of Frieza's men.

The remaining members began to slowly back away from where they were, eyes wide with shock and terror, and their very body's trembling, hoping and praying to whoever that they weren't next.

Souran turned back to Vegeta, who had finally caught his breath. "Don't do this..." Vegeta said, a hint of remorse in his voice.

Souran clicked his scouter to read Vegeta's power level. He sighed after getting the reading. "I always hoped fighting you would prove to be a challenge." He said truthfully. "But this seems too easy. 30,000 is pitiful." He spat. "Especially for a Saiyan _prince_."

If anybody else had said these words to him, Vegeta would have been in a blind rage, and would stop at nothing to kill the one who said those blasphemous words, even if it was Frieza himself, but his son...

Vegeta ground his teeth together furiously. Rage surged through his body, rage directed at none other than Frieza for taking his planet, his entire race, his pride and dignity, and now, his son. Just another thing to add on to the list of Frieza's evil deeds. He morphed the boy into a mindless killer, when the last time Vegeta saw the boy, there was still a glint of hope for him. Souran was arrogant, like his father, and yet, he was calm and happy like his mother. Used to be...

Vegeta winced at the thought of her, but vowed not to let her murder be in vain. He would kill Frieza and rule the universe with his son at his side, like a true Saiyan.

At least that's what he thought. A year ago, the boy idolized Vegeta, placing him on a pedestal of great power, he would beg Vegeta endlessly to save him from Frieza, he would latch on to the Prince and not let go.

And Vegeta treated him like dirt. He didn't want to, not by any means, but he knew that attachments such as his would only hinder him, and eventually Frieza would get tired of Souran and kill him, just like he did the rest of the Saiyans, like he did so often with countless henchmen, and just like what he was going to do to Vegeta for disobeying his orders.

"What's wrong _father,_ don't tell me you're scared of me." Souran said, his amused voice confusing everybody.

Vegeta winced. Of course he was scared, this boy had the power to kill everybody on the planet, save Frieza, with little to no effort. He was, however, remorseful. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Vegeta was to rule the universe, not Frieza, Souran was supposed to be by _his_ side, not Frieza's!

Vegeta grunted irritatedly. "Boy! I am not afraid of you! I created you, and I will gladly take you out!" Vegeta shouted halfheartedly.

The boy smiled darkly. "Is that so?" He asked.

With that, he dematerialized right in front of Vegeta, and the Prince felt a blinding pain in his stomach once again. He then felt a warm liquid fill the inside of his armor. He looked down, and his very own son's fist was lodged knuckles deep in his stomach.

Souran ripped his hand out, and flicked the blood off to the ground.

Vegeta collapsed to the ground, barely conscious.

"Witness the Prince of all Saiyans reduced to nothing more than a whimpering child in the face of his own son." Souran spat.

Krillin and Gohan backed further away.

Vegeta could do nothing but gasp and claw at the ground.

Souran then turned his attention to Gohan and Krillin, who were utterly terrified to say the least.

His gaze lasted a few moments, and nothing more. "You're not even worth it." He stated.

"H-How can he be so s-strong?! He's n-no older th-than me!" Gohan asked, more to himself than anything.

"He's a-almost as strong as... F-Frieza!" Krillin added.

Souran's attention was once again turned toward them, his ice cold black orbs staring Gohan in the face. "You." He said.

Gohan's eyes went wider as he backed off slowly, looked around and then pointed at himself with a shaky hand, and a questioning look.

Souran nodded slowly. "Who are your parents?" He asked, his voice as cold as his gaze. Something had definitely caught Souran's attention, and that was not good for Gohan.

"G-G-G-G-Go...ku..." Gohan managed to sputter.

Souran looked at Gohan thoughtfully. "Hmm..." He began. "Never heard of him." He said. "I thought you looked like a Saiyan for a second there." He mused with a rather lighthearted chuckle.

Gohan's eyes seemed to narrow a little bit as he chuckled nervously, and then something dawned on him.

He killed Recoome, and incapacitated Vegeta, and yet hasn't made any aggressive moves toward he, nor Krillin... maybe this guy was on their side.

"I..I'm half S-Saiyan." Gohan said nervously, a chuckle following.

Souran's eyes narrowed, and his lighthearted demeanor disappeared almost instantly. "Half Saiyan?" He asked dangerously.

Gohan's fear returned full swing. "Y..Yeah..." He choked.

Souran clicked his scouter, and clocked Gohan's power level at 16,000. "I was expecting more from a Saiyan." He said in a disappointed voice. "But, then again, you're my age and have a little over half of my Father's power." He added.

Gohan didn't know what to make of this guy, he was angry, happy, complacent, and dangerous all in a matter of 10 short minutes.

A smirk appeared on Souran's face. "I want you to fight me." He said playfully.

Gohan's eyes became wider than ever. "M-m-me?!" He asked.

Souran nodded. "I'll even give you an advantage." He said. "Of course it won't help much, but in your current state, anything will help, right?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. He then proceeded to take off his Saiyan armor, leaving him in only a black skintight suit, his tail waving excitedly. He threw the armor on the ground beside Vegeta, and then turned back to Gohan. "Ready?" He asked, same smirk on his face.

Gohan stuttered for a few moments, not knowing what to do. He couldn't tell if this guy was wanting to kill him or just spar with him. Either way, he had no choice but to fight, he just hoped that this was a friendly spar... as unlikely as it was.

Gohan mastered his fear, and his face became straight as he dropped down into a fight stance. "Hm! Right!" He said confidently. 'I have to try!' He thought to himself.

"G-Gohan, are you sure about this?" Krillin asked nervously, his eyes not leaving Souran once.

Gohan nodded. "I have no choice, Krillin." He replied.

Krillin absolutely did not want Gohan to face off against this guy, he would die with a flick of the boy's finger, and even Gohan knew that. 'Maybe we could fight him together...' Krillin thought to himself.

The boy suddenly outstretched his arm, palm facing Krillin. "And to make sure there is no cheating this time..." He said. A powerful shock wave sent Krillin flying into a boulder, rendering him useless for this fight.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled. He turned back to Souran. "You'll pay for that." Gohan said angrily.

Souran chuckled. "I doubt it." He said.

Gohan charged him full speed, a punch aimed directly in the center of Souran's face, but Gohan's fist hit only air. Souran sidestepped the punch as if it was nothing at all. Gohan registered this immediately, and spun around to kick him, but was met only with air once again. He spun around for another punch, and missed, and then another that hit only air. Gohan was throwing punches and kicks at full speed, and Souran seemed to dodge them all with absolutely no effort whatsoever, all the while a smirk on his face.

Gohan finally realized that he was doing nothing, so he propelled himself backwards and put his palms to his head. He powered up, and a bright ball of energy appeared in his palm. "Masenko!" He yelled as the beam shot out directly at Souran.

The smirk on Souran's face widened a tiny bit, and just as the deadly beam hit him, he slapped it away with a flick of his wrist, sending it flying into a large boulder, destroying it with a loud bang, and violent shaking of the ground.

Gohan's eyes widened. 'He just flicked his wrist!' Gohan thought to himself. 'Who is this guy!?'

Souran's eyes narrowed, and his smirk turned into a grin. "My turn." He uttered softly.

Gohan's confidence had faded, and he was now fearful again.

Sauron phased from his spot.

Gohan did his best to track his movements, but the Saiyan prince was too fast, and he felt a blinding pain in his face that sent him flying through several boulders before he finally came to a stop.

"Hn." Souran muttered. "Is that all?" he asked seriously.

"Jeice, what's Lord Souran's power level?" Burter asked.

Jeice quickly pressed the button on his scouter, and his eyes widened. The numbers kept skyrocketing. "100,000, 150,00, 190,000, 210,000... 248,000." Jeice said with a wonderment in his voice.

"2-248,000?!" Burter repeated. "I-Impossible! He's stronger than Lord Frieza!"

"Come on, Gohan, I know you're stronger than that." Souran mocked.

Gohan struggled to find stand up, and find his balance, but finally succeeded. 'This guy's power level just skyrocketed!' He thought to himself. 'There's no way I can beat him!' And then his previous thought returned to him. 'Maybe he's not a bad guy, after all, he didn't hurt Krillin too bad...' He thought. Gohan put on a cheesy smile, and rubbed the back of his head. "Ha Ha, I guess you win, You're much more powerful than me!" Gohan bluffed.

Souran cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe you can teach me some moves! Ha ha..." Gohan continued. And then he felt it. His father's ki signature entering the atmosphere. 'If I can just stall him long enough for Dad to get here, then maybe we have a chance.'

"I will admit." Souran began. "This would be much more fun if you were more powerful..."

Gohan nodded in agreement.

"And do you know the easiest way for Saiyan's to gain power?" Souran asked quizzically.

Gohan shook his head. "Nope, I sure don't Ha ha."

Souran smirked.

Gohan suddenly felt an intense pain in his chest, and again went flying the opposite direction.

"Recovering from a severe beating." Souran answered with a grin. He appeared right above Gohan's prone form. "You can fight back, or get beaten. I suggest you fight, a little strain will only help increase your strength." He said as he pulled Gohan to his feet.

Gohan barely managed to recover his balance, his head was spinning, his chest was hurting, and the various cuts and bruises only added to his discomfort. "Rahh!" He yelled as he attempted to punch Souran yet again, but Souran was too fast, and countered with another punch to the gut that sent Gohan flying with the birds.

Before Gohan even reached the peak of his ascent, Souran sped behind him and knocked him painfully to the ground creating an explosion of dirt that left Gohan face down in a small crater.

Souran extended his palm toward Gohan. "Don't worry, I don't want to kill you, but this may hurt." He said, as a ki blast flew out of his palm and hit Gohan in the back.

"Gohan! Nooo!" Krillin yelled as he flew at Souran, rage distorting his features.

Souran noticed this, and dodged Krillin's power punch, and kneed him in the stomach, and then slammed him too toward the ground. "You're not a Saiyan, there's not much I can do for you." Souran stated flatly. "Now, heal up Gohan, next time we fight, I expect you're power level to be much higher." He said.

"What are you doing!" Burter yelled. "Frieza ordered us to kill them!"

Souran glanced over at the blue member of the Ginyu Force. "Shut up, you insignificant fool." He snapped.

Burter yelped in terror and did as he was told.

Souran's scouter suddenly went off, and a loud noise emanated from the sky. A space ship.

The boy watched carefully as it landed a few miles away, and his scouter registered a power level of a measly 5,000. Souran smirked.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Jeice asked. Burter simply shrugged.

Whoever was in that ship was headed toward them with intense speed, so fast it made Souran giddy just seeing it. His grin widened. 'The power level from earlier.' He thought to himself. 'So he wasn't on the planet, he just came from a different direction. Impressive, the scouter picked it up from that distance.'

The man came into view, and landed next to the half Saiyan, Gohan.

It looked as though he said a few words to the boy, and the Gohan stood up, embraced the man in the orange Gi, and stood up as if nothing happened.

Souran narrowed his eyes.

The same was true for the bald one, Krillin. An exchange of words and then he stood up, unfazed.

The man suddenly turned his gaze toward Souran, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The frown on Souran's face morphed into a smirk, instantly. This man was indeed powerful, despite what the scouters said. He had the ability to suppress his power level, just like himself and Frieza. There was no telling how strong he was.

The man then walked over to Vegeta, who, to Souran's surprise, was still conscious. And then he saw it. A bag, with some sort of small substance in it, he put one in Vegeta's mouth, and Souan's father stood up, his eyes wide with surprise. It seemed as though Vegeta got a pretty decent power boost. Souran smirked.

"And who might you be?" Souran asked.

The man in the orange gi didn't reply. He glared at Souran.

He then heard Vegeta warn the man about him, and called him Kakarot.

A Saiyan name.

"So, another Saiyan?" Asked Souran. "Well, father, it looks as if you do have a few subjects." Souran shot.

Vegeta growled impatiently.

"I'm curious, Kakarot, what exactly is in that bag?" Souran asked, his attention on the brown bag in Goku's hand.

Again, no answer.

"I guess I'll just have to find out." He said, disappearing from his position.

Goku barely had time to register what just happened. One moment, the kid was standing on top of a boulder, the next, he was behind him a few meters, with the senzu beans in his hand.

Goku's eyes went wide, shocked like everybody else had been.

Souran peeked inside the bag, only to see small, green beans. He took one out and examined it carefully. He then moved to put it in his mouth.

"It won't have any affect on you." Goku said with a stern voice. "It's only purpose is to restore power and heal wounds. You don't seem hurt or tired."

Souran eyed Goku for a moment. That made sense. He put the bean back in the bag, and threw it back at Goku. "You'll need them more than I do." He stated.

Jeice and Burter's eyes about popped out of their heads, he just gave them back a huge advantage! What was he thinking?!

"You're one of Frieza's men, aren't you?" Goku asked, his voice still stern.

Souran's demeanor changed at those words. He didn't like being referred to as Frieza's. "You can thank my wonderful father for that." Souran spat.

Vegeta practically winced, but didn't show it outwardly.

"Kakarot, trust me when I say you can't beat him." Vegeta warned.

"Everybody has a weakness Vegeta." Goku stated plainly.

Vegeta grunted. "You don't know what you're dealing with, you fool." Vegeta replied.

Goku ignored.

"Hey, Kakarot." Souran called.

Goku's attention reverted back to him.

"Mind showing me your real power level?" Souran asked with a smirk.

Goku smiled. "Only if you show me yours too." The rest of the gang stared at Goku with a shocked expression. This kid had more power? And if so, how did Goku know?

Souran grinned "Impress me."

Goku smirked back. He crouched and flexed his muscles, and a low yell came out of Goku's mouth.

Souran watched as the scouter's numbers began to rise at an alarming rate. As Goku continued to power up, the rocks on the ground began to rise, and the ground itself gave way at the pressure, cracking.

The scouter's numbers continued to rise.

Goku was finished powering up, he stood at his full height with a smirk on his face.

Souran smiled. "Not bad, Kakarot. Better than these pathetic weaklings." He said, motioning toward Jeice and Burter.

Goku smiled. "Your turn."

Souran smiled. "I'm already stronger than you as is, Kakarot, what would me powering up prove?" He asked.

"I'd like to know exactly what I'm dealing with." Goku said, smirk still on his face.

Souran returned the smirk. "Before I show you, I have a little test to prove your worth." He said.

Goku nodded.

"Jeice, Burer." Souran yelled.

The two aliens immediately flew toward Souran. "Yes, Lord Souran!" Jeice acknowledged.

"Kill him." Souran stated. "If you can."

Both of the remaining Ginyu Force members gulped hard. "Y-Yes sir!" They said.

Goku smiled. "That's almost too easy!" He said with a genuine smile.

"We'll see." Souran said.

* * *

**Power levels. **

**Guldo: 790**

**Gohan: 16,000**

**Krillin: 14,000**

**Vegeta: 30,000**

**Jeice: 42,000**

**Burter: 47,000**

**Souran(Suppressed): 100,000**

**Souran(Less Suppressed): 248,000**

**Goku (Suppressed): 5,000**

**Goku: 90,000**

* * *

**AN: **

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Those of you that follow my other story, it's on hiatus for now. My friend, and partner with that story is pretty busy with work and school, and hopefully when school starts up again, it will be easier to manage.**

**Btw, Souran's name is pronounced So-ran, and Cerila's is like Su-ree-la. Just thought I'd clear things up. **

**The way I'll be doing power levels will be cannon, mostly, until I reach the end of the Frieza Saga, then, I'll be eyeballing it. And as for Super Saiyan, well, I'm going to keep it within a manageable structure for me. Sorry if you don't like :P. **

**Review! That'd be awesome :D Flames will be ignored, so constructive criticism would be awesome. Any questions, I'll be answering in this section of the chapters, and as for frequency, I'll try and upload two chapters a week, and you guys get three this week, so feel special.**

**FEEL SPECIAL! :D**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

The fight lasted maybe two minutes, and Burter was already on the dirt unconscious. Jeice was not about to attack Goku straight on, terrified for his life. So he ran.

Souran smirked. "I must admit, I'm impressed." He said to Goku. "You just defeated the second most powerful member of the Ginyu Force. With ease."

"What about him?" Goku asked nodding in the direction Jeice was headed.

"He'll be back." Souran reassured. "With the final part of your test."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Y-You don't mean..." He started.

"Oh, yes dear father, Captain Ginyu himself." Souran explained.

"But Kakarot couldn't possibly..." Vegeta was again cut off.

"He beat you." Souran stated flatly.

Vegeta's anger returned. He ground his teeth together in frustration. He looked like a fool in front of his own child.

"I'm sure I can beat this Captain whoever." Goku stated.

"Yeah dad! If anybody can, it's you!" Gohan added.

"Goku's the best!" said Krillin.

Vegeta then suddenly realized something. "Wait!" He said. "Kakarot, help me locate Frieza!" He ordered.

Goku nodded. "Right Vegeta!"

Souran cocked an eyebrow. His scouter told him that Frieza was to the north, and just moments later Goku confirmed.

"If Frieza's that way, and Ginyu is on his way here..." Vegeta started. "That means there's nobody guarding the dragon balls!"

Souran's eyes narrowed. That word again. Dragon balls. He scowled.

"It doesn't matter, Vegeta, I don't think this guy will let us leave." Goku stated grimly.

Vegeta looked over at Souran with a scowl.

"I have no interest in the dragon balls." Souran said with a disinterested wave. "Kakarot and Vegeta must stay." He stated flatly.

Goku almost fell over. This guy was making his job almost too easy. "Uh, okay." Goku said with a confused smile. "Gohan, Krillin, go get Bulma and the dragon radar, and get those balls!" He said.

Gohan and Krillin nodded. "Right!" They said as they flew off.

"You do realize that Frieza will have your head once he realizes you let them go." Vegeta said to his son.

Souran scowled at the mention of that putrid alien. "And you care?" He asked Vegeta in a deadly voice.

"Of course I care, you babbling fool!" Vegeta snapped.

Souran's glare was intense and unyielding, like he was searching for something in Vegeta. Something he couldn't find by just looking. He smirked.

Ginyu was here.

Goku and Vegeta prepared themselves, and the purple, horned Captain landed right next to Souran, a deep scowl on his ugly purple face, and Jeice was smiling like a mad man.

Ginyu walked forward so he was side by side Souran. "I understand you killed Recoome." Ginyu said to him.

Souran's tail twitched irritatedly. "If I didn't need you, Ginyu, I'd just as quickly dispose of you." He replied.

Ginyu smiled. "And that one killed Burter." He stated, staring straight at Goku.

Souran smiled. "His power level is 90,000 Ginyu, I'd be careful if I was you." He said darkly.

Ginyu's smile didn't fade. "90,000 eh? Well, that's impressive indeed. What a magnificent opportunity to showcase my fabulous strength!" Ginyu exclaimed. "A chance to reveal the full extent of my grandeur in battle!"

"Don't get cocky." Souran said with a smirk. "He's a Saiyan."

Ginyu laughed loudly. "Besides you, Souran, Saiyans are weak and insignificant!"

"We'll see."

Ginyu smiled wide as he stared at Goku. "Lets begin!" He yelled.

Goku dropped to a defense stance to prepare himself.

The fight began. Ginyu launched himself at Goku, landing a punch and an elbow seemingly simultaneously. Goku backed up and prepared to counter, he punched at Ginyu, but he proved to be too fast and dodged it. Goku attempted more punches, and Ginyu dodged them all, but Goku launched his leg up and kicked the purple alien in the face, sending him flying. Goku followed closely. Ginyu flipped and kicked Goku in mid flight, and the Saiyan went flying toward the ground, but was able to stop himself just in time before he collided with Namek. Goku flew back up at Ginyu.

"Well this is nice and all, Saiyan, but you need to show me you're full power." Ginyu stated "Let's cut to the chase. We can fight in our prime in style without all the bruises and cuts." He finished.

Goku smirked. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Ginyu returned the smirk. "Of course I am." He said.

Goku flexed his arms, and began the sequence, mouth wide and a yell escaping it. Namek itself shook at the power, as high as the two were, the grass peeled itself from the ground. Jeice was in utter shock, as was Vegeta. He was more angry then he was shocked.

As the power up continued, the very sky seemed to change, clouds began to fly by Ginyu and Goku, and the red energy that emitted from Goku was so bright that Ginyu began to back up slowly.

Souran was utterly giddy. His scouter kept climbing, and rapidly. 160,000, 170,000, and finally maxed out at 180,000. This Saiyan's power was greater than anything he'd seen besides Frieza. He had a wide smile etched on his face at seeing Kakarot's max power. His pleasure only increased as Ginyu could do nothing at all to even scratch Goku. Barrage after barrage of ki attacks did absolutely nothing to Goku. Didn't even touch him.

Souran's tail waved nervously. Nervous because he was using every ounce of will power not to go up, kill Ginyu and fight Goku himself. He absolutely did not want to kill this man. Souran could only imagine what kind of power this man could have after recovering from injury. It was almost too much to bare. He would be close to Souran's own max power at that point. And their fight would be intoxicating.

And after that, he could probably face Frieza, and kill him.

Souran's grin widened, he almost cackled to himself.

And then something most unexpected happened. While Souran was off in la la land, Ginyu punched a hole in his own chest.

Souran's grin was suddenly gone.

He could see the confusion on Goku's face and on Vegeta's.

Ginyu charged up an attack that almost made no sense. His body exchange technique, and Souran was the only one who knew what it was. He grunted, jerked his head toward Vegeta and yelled. "Kill Jeice!" He'd had enough of this. These men were going to ruin his plans, and there was no way he'd let that happen.

Vegeta seemed shocked at the prospect, but then something seemed to dawn on him. He nodded and complied.

A ki blast flew out of Souran's hand, and knocked Ginyu's body exchange beam into the distant sky. The purple alien captain looked down at Souran with a shocked look. "W-Why!" He yelled.

Souran didn't even answer. Ginyu received the next ki attack, and was dead falling to the ground a second later.

Goku grunted and looked directly at Souran angrily. "You killed him!" Goku yelled.

Souran nodded. "You should be thanking me."

An explosion rocked the ground. Jeice was no more.

"Time is running out." Souran said as Vegeta returned. He looked at Goku for a second, emotionless as always. He smirked. "The easiest way for you to get stronger." He muttered.

Goku cocked an eyebrow. "Wha? Stronger?"

"And what do you need Kakarot so strong for?" Vegeta asked in a mocking tone.

Souran glared. "I would have chosen you, _father_, but, you're measly power level is nothing compared to Frieza." He stated coldly.

Vegeta's face distorted with shock. "You want to kill Frieza..." he muttered to himself.

Souran neither denied, nor confirmed.

Vegeta grunted. "And you want Kakarot's help!" He yelled in aner.

Goku stared up at Souran, confused as ever.

"In his current state, he can do absolutely nothing against Frieza." Souran stated. "Right now, you're more powerful than him." He said to Vegeta.

Goku looked over at Vegeta, wonder evident in his eyes.

"But, I wonder what would happen if he were to recover." He Souran said with a deadly smirk. "then, maybe I can fight him. After I kill him, I'll be strong enough to fight Frieza." He added.

Goku's eyes widened with a mixture of fear and shock, and an almost comical face appeared. "Kill me?" He asked. "But I can help you beat Freiza!" He reminded.

Souran smirked. "The easiest way to help me is for you to die." He said. "After that, then I won't need anybody."

Goku smiled nervously. "But why kill me?" He asked. "We can all beat Frieza together." He said, nervously rubbing his neck, in a typical Goku sort of way.

Souran scowled. They could work together, but this man had no reason to attack Frieza, why would he just offer his help? Was he planning on killing Souran afterward?

It really didn't matter, after he killed Frieza, there would be nobody powerful enough to stop him, not even Kakarot.

"Fine." Souran said. "But you'll still have to fight me." He said.

Vegeta looked away irritably. "Why don't I just fight him?" he asked with his arms crossed. "You already said it, I'm more powerful than Kakarot right now."

Goku held up his hands with a sweat drop forming on his forehead. "Wait wait! Why do we have to fight?" He asked.

Vegeta glared at Goku. "You fool, zenkai!"

Goku blinked. "Zen, who?"

Vegeta grunted. "Have you ever felt stronger after a fight?" He asked irritatedly.

Goku thought about it for a long moment, finally drawing a conclusion. "Yeah, all the time." He stated.

"That's Zenkai." He said. "After recovering from a severe injury, Saiyans power increases exponentially." Vegeta finished.

Goku nodded his head in realization. "Huh, that's cool." He said. And then it hit him, they were planing on beating him half way to death. His eyes popped out of his head. "Yeah! I'll fight Vegeta!" He pleaded.

"No." Souran stated. "My father's pride won't let him stop. He'll kill you. Everything he does has a selfish motivation."

Vegeta simply turned away.

"Hm." Goku responded. "I don't believe that."

Souran cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Goku shook his head. "No. He's been helping Krillin and Gohan ever since they got here." He stated coolly.

Vegeta made a protesting grunt, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Souran tapped his bicep impatiently. "So, he'll help other peoples kids, just not his own." He muttered.

Goku cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Souran chuckled. "I'll bet you didn't even know he had a child until now." He said sourly.

"No, I didn't." Goku admitted. "But, we were his enemies when we first met." Goku reassured.

"Hn." Souran replied. "You may find this shocking, or you may not. Vegeta is a coward, he uses people and throws them away like nothing. He'd sooner kill you than work with you if it wasn't for Frieza, or perhaps he'd give your life as a gift to satisfy Frieza, just like he did to me." Souran said with a scowl.

Goku looked at Vegeta, with a shocked expression. The prospect confused him greatly. How could somebody be that heartless?

Vegeta grunted. "Insolent boy! You have no idea what you're talking about!" He said irritatedly. "Even so, it's not your place to air out our dirty laundry to Kakarot!" He said, nearly spitting Goku's Saiyan name out.

Souran glared hard at Vegeta, his anger slowly rising. "You _dare_ speak to me about insolence?" He asked, his voice low and dark. "When you, the Prince of all Saiyans, leave your own son in the hands of a monster, all to save your life! Coward!" He yelled.

Vegeta clenched his fists.

Souran let out an ironic huff after exhaling a deep breath. "Not like you wanted me anyways. You just looked for my power level. How many other women did you kill before mother? How many other sons until you had me?" He asked.

Goku snapped his attention back to Vegeta, his faith in him quickly waning.

Vegeta looked up from the ground. Teeth clenched and grinding together.

"And now you have me." Souran said with a dark grin. "A monster and you have only yourself to blame."

Vegeta's rage grew and grew to the point that he thought he may explode.

"You're lucky I don't just kill you now." Souran finished.

Vegeta snapped. "Do it!" He yelled, his voice full of anguish. "Kill me for what I've done to you!" He growled lowly.

Goku backed slowly away. His curiosity peaked. It was like watching one of Bulma's drama's on the television.

Souran smirked arrogantly. "Are you that interested to see my power?"

Vegeta waved his arm in front of him, as if he was dismissing the comment. "No, you idiot! I can care less about your power!" He yelled.

"Simply because it's not yours to control." Souran replied.

Vegeta was so mad at this point that he inadvertently powered up. "I will kill him!" He yelled to nobody in particular.

Goku looked over at Souran. 'Does he mean him?'

Souran adopted a confused face.

Vegeta continued to clench his fists and power up. "He will pay for what he's done!" He said dangerously.

"Stop making empty threats! You don't have the power to kill me and you know it!" Souran shot back.

Vegeta looked at his son, anger evident in his eyes. "When will you realize that the universe doesn't revolve around you and your power!" He yelled. "I don't care about your power you fool!" He added angrily.

Goku shook his head. Vegeta cocky as always.

Souran crouched in a threatening manner. "You will." He said.

"Idiot!" Vegeta yelled. "I CARE ABOUT YOU!" He screamed.

Goku snapped his gaze at Vegeta, taken completely aback. 'Did he just say...' He thought to himself. He could see the sincerity in Vegeta's eyes, and hear it in his voice. This was strange for Goku to see, Vegeta actually caring about something.

Souran stood up for a moment, taken aback by the sudden outburst. 'He cares?' He asked himself. And then anger distorted his features. "Lies!" He hissed. His ki spiked dangerously as he took his offensive posture once again.

"No!" Vegeta yelled. "The only one who lies here is Frieza! I swear I will kill him!" He repeated.

Goku formed an "O" with his mouth. 'That's who he's threatening.'

"If anybody's going to kill Frieza, it will be me!" Souran yelled. "and your own death will shortly follow!"

Vegeta's eyes went wide with anger. "I SAID DO IT!" He taunted. "Kill me if you feel the need to! Kill me if it makes you feel better! I'D RATHER DIE BY YOUR HANDS THAN FRIEZAS!" He spat.

Goku again backed off at Vegeta's outburst.

"AS IT WILL BE!" Souran yelled. "For what you turned me into!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "For what _Frieza_ turned you into!" He retorted angrily. He then stopped, his gaze was empty for a few moments as he sat and thought about what he just said. He stood up straight, and glared hard at his son, guilt wracking his features. "For what I allowed him to turn you into." He said, his voice heavy and dripping with guilt.

"It's far too late to feel guilty!" Souran yelled. "You could have saved me, but you didn't! I Begged you and you turned away!" He scorned.

Vegeta grunted. "Because I had to! Frieza would have killed you if I didn't give you to _him_!"

Goku, at hearing this understood Vegeta a little bit better. All of his bitterness, his hatred, and his selfishness was starting to make sense now. Frieza did it.

Souran adopted a confused expression, almost as if he didn't quite register what he'd just been told. "What?" He asked.

"Frieza would have killed you, just like the rest of the Saiyans! Just like your mother!" He hissed angrily.

Goku's eyes narrowed. 'That monster' He thought to himself. 'How could anybody do that?'

Souran's confusion then turned to shock. "B-but y-you killed her..." He began.

"I would never!" Vegeta yelled, angry at the very assumption.

Souran took a step backward. "B-but... Frieza said..."

"Of course he did!" Vegeta shouted.

"But.. why?" The boy asked, his anger was almost completely gone, replaced by something completely forgotten by him. Longing. He looked like a curious mind searching for answers. Like a child.

"To mold you in his image!" Vegeta snapped. "Look at what you've become! It's all what Frieza wanted! He wants you to hate me, he wants you to kill me!"

For the first time in a long time, the boy felt feelings rise up in his chest that he couldn't explain. All of his battle experience, and his hardened heart couldn't find the answer to what he was going through. Sure, he wanted to kill Frieza, but he also wanted Vegeta dead and slowly, that feeling was leaving... It seemed as though all of his dreams, all of his hopes were actually true. His father wasn't such a selfish coward, and after he'd spent the last year training himself to hate Vegeta, it seemed to be all unraveling in this moment. He felt like a little boy again wanting nothing more but to see his daddy after his missions. He wanted him to tell him it was alright, that all the bad things he'd seen and done weren't his fault. He wanted to tell his father everything... But he wouldn't let himself. He'd tried so hard to push those urges into the dark corners of his brain. "Y-you're lying..." Souran said as he dropped to his knees. He slammed his fist into the ground as hard as he could manage, cracking the very earth itself as he cried "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Vegeta spoke. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring it upon himself to make his own child hate him so fervently, although it was easier than watching Frieza murder Souran murder him for insubordination. So Vegeta was trapped. It was either his child die, or his child grow up to be Frieza's servant, and, well, alive is alive. At least Vegeta would be able to see the boy, at least he would die by his own son's hand rather than Frieza's. That was always a plus. But Vegeta never knew the extent of Frieza's lies. Of course Vegeta had pushed Souran away, not wishing to develop a bond that he knew a child couldn't break, so he treated him like a piece of trash on the street. Not typical Vegeta, he was horrible to the kid. Verbally. And it hurt him every time he did it. Though, he would never in a million years admit that he had a weakness.

Souran suddenly stood up, his confusion replaced by anger, apparent in his eyes. "I will not fall into this trap." He said to Vegeta.

He then looked over at Goku, who had watched the exchange with a very confused expression. He raised up his hand, and pointed his index and his middle fingertips at him.

Goku raised his hands and waved them around frantically. "W-Wait!" He began, but a beam shot out from Sourans fingertips straight through Goku's chest. Goku collapsed on the floor screaming in agony.

"What did you do that for!" Vegeta yelled in a shocked voice.

Souran snapped his head to Vegeta. "Shut up!" He yelled. "Take him to Frieza's ship and heal him!" He ordered.

Goku yelled once again, pain wracking his entire body.

Souran's eyes widened for a split second. "Now!" He yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted and grabbed Goku and took off.

Souran needed an excuse to get Vegeta away from him. His childish urges and his anger were getting to be more than he could handle at the moment.

The urges were something he could deal with, but his anger... well, if he gave into it, this world would be destroyed along with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta... everybody, until Frieza stopped him, and even that would be difficult to fathom. He had to cool off... so he blasted Goku.

As soon as Vegeta left, Souran let out a blood curdling scream and slammed his fists into the ground with all of his might.

The very island that they had stood on buckled under the pressure, and split like a piece of wood. He did it a few more times, causing the earth to crack even more until it collapsed under his pressure and began to sink into the ocean. He was confused and angry... and that was the only thing that he could do right now. He needed an outlet.

He then powered up with a loud yell and took off into the sky toward where his father had took Goku.

Now more than ever, he needed Goku to be stronger than he already was. If they had any chance whatsoever at beating Frieza, he needed Goku and his father. He contemplated injuring Vegeta once more, just to boost his strength, but decided against it. He might just kill Vegeta. Hell, he almost killed Goku, thankfully he didn't.

He actually felt a little guilty for injuring Goku, and the guilt comforted him. It let him know that he was still alive after everything Frieza put him through, after everything he'd done, and not just a mindless robot.

Rage coursed through him, and for the moment, he needed to concentrate on calming himself down. If he got any madder, his rage would consume him, and he'd either wake up to another destroyed planet, or he wouldn't wake up at all. He calmed himself taking a few deep breaths. His plans came to mind.

Frieza in his true form was no match whatsoever for any of Vegeta's new friends. Although, he came to this planet expecting to do Frieza's bidding, but with Vegeta's friends, killing Frieza now almost seemed possible. That extra boost was all Souran needed to equal Frieza in power.

Now, the only thing left to do was to find a way to control his rage, channel it so he could actually think and fight Frieza, not just destroy everything in site. And there was still the mystery of these "Dragon balls" that he had no idea what they actually were. To him, for now, the mystery was rather inconsequential.

"Souran." His scouter crackled. He scowled. Frieza. "My boy, I'm so elated that you're here." Frieza said through the communication.

"Lord Frieza." He responded as respectfully as possible. This attack relied completely on the element of surprise, for now, he'd play the part.

"These past few days have been dreadful without you." Frieza said. "These meddling earthlings keep interfering with my plans."

"I've noticed." The boy responded. "Ginyu is dead." He relayed.

"What?" Frieza yelled. "How could a bunch of low life scum defeat the most elite fighting group in the universe?"

"A renegade Saiyan." Souran replied. "But he has been dealt with." He lied.

"Vegeta did this?" Frieza asked.

"No, another far more powerful than Vegeta." He responded. "But rest assured, My Lord, he is dead."

A chuckle emanated. "Well, no matter. I just wish I could have been there to see the look on Ginyu's face." Frieza laughed evilly. "Well done my boy." He added. "I'm currently busy, but I do have a task for you."

Souran almost wanted to vomit, Frieza was still giving him orders. "I am yours to command." He choked out.

Frieza laughed. "Good. Find my ship and protect the Dragon balls. If any thing should happen to them, I will hold you personally responsible." he said.

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Souran replied.

He could almost feel Freiza's smirk. "Soon my wildest dreams will be a reality, and I will be immortal! Hahahahahaha!" He cackle. He then severed the link.

Souran growled to himself. 'Immortal? What could that freak possibly mean!' he thought to himself.

He'd find out soon enough. He powered up and doubled his speed.

**Power Levels:**

**Goku: 90,000**

**Captain Ginyu: 120,000**

**Goku (Full power): 180,000**

**Vegeta (After Zenkai): 260,000**

**Gohan (After Zenkai): 110,000**

**Krillin: 14,000**

**Souran (Suppressed): 248,000**

**Souran(Slightly angry): 290,000**

**Frieza (Heavily Suppressed): 220,000**

**AN: **

**Hopefully I did some justice for Vegeta here. Sorry if he seems a little OC, but I tried. Let it be known that Vegeta is one of my favorite characters in history, so if there's any qualms with the way he acts, just let me know. But, keep in mind that, although he is an asshole, he does still have feelings. Probably just me justifying making him a little less douchy lol. But, as usual, R&R. You guy's will be getting two new chapters sometime next week. **

**Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 3

There it was. Friezas space ship. And there he was, that little kid that Souran blasted in the back. Eyes narrowed and ready to fight.

The kid was pissed, and with his small power boost, he thought he had a chance.

Pitiful. It was Kakarot that Souran was really interested in, this boy, his son, was nobody to him.

He landed right in front of the kid. The two had a stare down, Souran's complacent expression and Gohan's angry one.

"You've got some nerve showing up here." Gohan said angrily.

"Hn." Souran replied. "Is Kakarot inside?" He asked.

"He's inside." A voice reassured from underneath the ship. Vegeta.

"How long until he's ready to fight?" Souran asked, almost completely ignoring the fact that Vegeta was there.

"With the damage you've done, I'd say a few hours." Vegeta replied. "The brat's right you know, you've got some nerve showing up here."

Suddenly everybody was feeling tough. It was really irritating to Souran. He helps them get a power boost, and they turn on him. Although Vegeta was probably still mad about the heated argument rather than the hole in Goku's chest.

Souran looked over at Gohan. "Relax, I didn't kill him." He said expressionlessly. "I need him alive anyways." He then looked at Gohan's feet. Seven orange balls were sitting right there. "Those are the dragon balls?" He asked.

Gohan immediately jumped in front of them. "You're not gonna get them if that's what you think."

Souran grunted. "I don't even know what they are! Why would I want seven balls?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

Gohan blinked a few times. "You don't know what these are?" He asked.

Souran shook his head.

"I thought everybody on Frieza's side knew what these were."

Souran glared at Gohan. "I'm _not_ on Frieza's side." He stated.

Gohan blinked again. "You're not?" He asked. Gohan immediately crouched down in a defense. "Then why did you hurt all of us?" He asked.

Souran sighed. "I've already explained this! After you recover, you get a big power boost." He said. "All Saiyans do, why do you think Vegeta's power level is close to mine?"

Gohan cocked an eyebrow.

"Admitting that I'm almost as powerful as you? That doesn't sound like you." Vegeta taunted.

Souran smirked. "I've only showed you 10 percent of my true power." He stated. "And even less than that if you consider my unique gift."

Vegeta chuckled to himself. "That's right." He said thoughtfully. "You're a Legendary Super Saiyan." He stated darkly.

"A Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta nodded. "That's right, boy. Super Saiyan. Legend has it that once every 3,000 years, a legend appears. A Saiyan with such great power, it dwarfs even the strongest beings." He explained with a smug smile.

"Wow." Gohan said. "And you think he's a Super Saiyan?" He asked

"Not just any Super Saiyan." Vegeta stated. "The Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Enough of this nonsense." Souran said irritatedly. "there is no Legendary Super Saiyan." He said, almost angry at the assumptions.

Vegeta chuckled.

"Well, Super Saiyan or not, I can't let you have the dragon balls." Gohan said in a serious tone.

"Hn." Souran replied. "I don't want them anyways." He said indignantly.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is that baldy with the password!" Vegeta said irritably.

Souran's head tilted in confusion. "Password?" Souran asked.

"Yeah. For the Dragon balls." Gohan said. "In order to summon the dragon, you need a password."

"And what do you need to summon a dragon for? You could kill a dragon, and you're pathetic." Souran spat.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Well to make your wishes, of course." he explained.

Souran's eyes widened. It all made sense to him now. Frieza's mad hunt for these things, his unyielding wish for immortality. His tail waved nervously. If Frieza got immortality, then there'd be absolutely nothing anybody could do to stop him. Souran had the right mind to destroy the dragon balls himself.

"What are you going to wish for?" Souran asked curiously, and cautiously.

"Well, were going to wish our friends back to life." Gohan said nervously looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta humphed, crossed his arms, and looked away.

"W...wait." Souran said. "You can wish people back to life?" He asked, astonished.

Vegeta eyed his son, he could practically see the gears turning in his head. It was another one of those childish, impish moments that were so rare.

"Yeah, we wished my dad back from the dead one time." Gohan said cheerfully.

Souran ignored Gohan and turned toward Vegeta with a suspicious glare. "And you? What's your wish?"

Vegeta smirked. "Immortality." He said as-a-matter-of-factually.

Souran sneered and turned away. Of course Vegeta would want immortality. Why wouldn't he?

Selfish as usual.

"If you actually made the wish, you would serve for a great punching bag for me." Souran said with an impish grin.

Vegeta's eye twitched. He then turned and walked back inside the ship. "I'm going to take a nap." He said as he flew on top of the ship.

"tch. Irritating man." Souran said. For the first time, he noticed that Gohan was wearing Saiyan armor. An older model, given, but Saiyan armor. He then realized that he forgot his own, brand new armor back at the sunken island. He about face palmed.

"So, you're Vegeta's son." Gohan said rather nervously.

Souran's eyes met Gohan. "Unfortunately." He replied.

"He seems like a hard dad to deal with." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Fortunately I didn't have to." Souran revealed.

Gohan seemed to be at a loss for words. "Oh." He said.

"What's his story." Souran asked. "I doubt he's actually helping you."

Gohan adopted a thoughtful look. "I'm not actually sure why he's helping us." He admitted. "He's been nothing but awe full to us since dad beat him back on earth, and he insists that he's not trying to help us, but it sure feels like it."

Souran's gaze was also thoughtful. He couldn't understand Vegeta's motives. Maybe this was his way of admitting his weakness and asking for help. But what would come after he hypothetically killed Frieza? Would he kill Gohan and his friends? Or would he live the rest of his life as a peace keeper like they did? Souran couldn't make himself believe that he would actually live a peaceful life, if it were remotely possible for Vegeta to kill Frieza, he knew that he'd be next in line to feel the Prince's wrath, or at least he thought he'd be next... At the moment he was confused.

"Your dad's a really confusing guy." Gohan said.

Souran's gaze hardened. "I know."

Gohan chuckled. He then plopped his bottom on the ground, resting his weight on the back of his hands.

'He's so care free...' Souran thought to himself.

"What about you?" Gohan asked. "Why are you helping us?"

"I'd prefer to think of it as you helping me." He replied.

"Well, whatever works, I guess." Gohan said with a small laugh.

"And I'm not sure you'd understand." Souran replied.

Gohan's look became serious. "Well, I probably wouldn't understand some things, but I'm sure I'd understand why your helping us."

Souran looked away. Was he really going to tell his life story to a random kid?

He sighed. 'I guess I am...' he thought to himself. "Frieza is a monster..." He admitted in a low voice. "He's taken everything I know and twisted it."

Gohan's gaze further hardened.

"Ever since I can remember, Frieza has held the fact that he has the ability to kill my father over my head. At first, I was terrified of what he would do to Vegeta, but as I grew older I realized that my dad isn't all that I thought he was cracked up to be. After everything Frieza has told me about him, there's no way I can't hate him. So my goal in life became to kill my father, and then to rid the universe of Frieza. I'm the only one strong enough to do it." He explained in a resigned voice.

Gohan studied Souran thoughtfully. To him, it seemed sad that he was full of so much hatred, he had nobody to call a friend, and no parents. Only Frieza. "You don't have to do it alone." Gohan said.

Souran didn't respond to that. Gohan's words brought his urges back to the surface. He wanted to believe Vegeta was the man he always hoped he was. He wanted friends and allies, he didn't want to kill for Frieza. He didn't even want to kill at all... "To be honest, I'm not sure who or what to believe anymore." He admitted. "My father seems so sincere when he tells me that he cares about me. But Frieza told me that he doesn't. Frieza told me that he killed my mom, and he gave me up to save his own life."

"I wouldn't believe Frieza." Gohan said. "He's a monster. Vegeta's just... well... lost." Gohan explained. "He's not evil and cold like he wants to believe, my dad told me that after he fought him on earth."

Souran could see the logic in what Gohan was saying, he just didn't want to believe it. It was hard for him to let go of his hatred. He trained himself to hate Vegeta... and now... he lied to himself about hating his father. Sure, he disliked him... but hatred seemed far fetched to him now.

Souran looked back over to Gohan. "Your dad seems like a good man." Souran said, with a slight smile. He reminded the boy of someone he'd known a long time ago...

Gohan smiled wide. "Oh, he is!" Gohan praised. "He'd be a lot better help than I am, he'd know exactly what to say!" He said pridefully.

Souran smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't have blasted him." He said.

Gohan chuckled. "Don't worry, dad's stronger than any of us, he'll pull through!"

"I know he will, the place I hit him in is painful, but it's not fatal." Souran said. "I need him to be stronger than ever."

"I know." Gohan said. "I'm not mad at you anymore, I kind of understand why you did it, and I'm sure I'll be great full once dad is fully healed and stronger than ever." He said with a smile.

Souran smirked. "He will be." He said. 'I know it...'

"And then we can go kick Frieza's butt!" Gohan said confidently.

Souran's demeanor lightened. 'This kid isn't bad...'

"Yeah..." Souran muttered.

Gohan's smile was wide, and his confidence was evident on his face. He trusted his father with his very life, against all the odds, he still had faith. Souran desperately wished he could have that kind of confidence in his father...

"I...I'm going to go rest." Souran said.

"Oh, okay." Gohan acknowledged cheerily. "Sleep well!" He added.

Souran narrowed his eyes as he walked away. Either this kid was utterly stupid, or he just put his trust in the person that just shot a hole through his dad, and beat him to a pulp. He stopped for a second to glance at Gohan. "You surprise me. I just beat you to a pulp and shot a hole through your dad, and you still seem to trust me." he said.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck with a smile on his face. "Well, I know Dad would have forgiven you, besides, you're on our side now, technically." He replied with a chuckle.

With that, Souran flew inside the ship and picked a random room to lay down in. He sighed to himself. He probably wouldn't get much sleep anyways, his mind was working with all kinds of new information. Information about the dragon balls, about his father and the confusion that came a long with that, and how he was going to kill Frieza.

Eventually, he slipped off, not fighting the unconsciousness.

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Gohan: 150,000**

**Vegeta: 265,000**

**Souran(Suppressed): 290,000**

* * *

**AN **

**Sorry for such a short chapter. As always please R&R. **

**Reviews keep me going :D. **

**I'll be posting another chapter sometime today, just got to finish with the editing and all that fun stuff. **


	5. Chapter 4

He woke up to what seemed to be a thunderstorm. And a fierce one at that. The sky outside was pitch black, and lightning struck seemingly every few seconds. It was unnerving... Not that Souran was afraid of thunderstorms...

Souran walked out of the room he was in and decided to go check on Goku. Perhaps he was strong enough to fight by now. His tail moved with excitement as he thought about the prospect. As he walked into the room, nobody but Goku was there, and he was in the healing tank. 'Odd' he thought. Maybe they were with the dragon balls.

He flew out of the space craft, only to find that both the dragon balls and everybody was gone. He narrowed his eyes. Where could they have gone...

And then his scouter went off, alerted to a sudden new presence on the planet. An immensely strong one at that. One that made his bones chill just from seeing the numbers. It was over 1 million, well over one million. The only people that Souran knew in the universe that boasted a power level over one million was Frieza, himself, and one other ambiguous man.

Something was indeed strange.

And then it seemed that all at once, the sky turned back to it's original color, and the storm stopped.

'odd...' He thought to himself.

He pressed his scouter in an attempt to locate anybody, and the highest power level that was on his scouter said 220,000. Possibly Vegeta masking his full power.

He took off with all haste.

But he immediately regretted it upon arrival. Instead of Vegeta with the high power level, it was Frieza himself. Staring down at Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and some green alien, looking pretty pissed.

Thankfully Frieza hadn't noticed him yet.

He smirked. 'Now or never.' he thought.

He powered up briefly and rushed as fast as he could toward Frieza, kicked him in the face and sent the small little alien flying through several boulders. He looked back at Gohan and Krillin. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came to summon the dragon and make our wishes, somewhere away from Frieza's view." Krillin explained.

"And mine apparently!" Vegeta snapped.

Souran's eyes widened in horror. "Frieza didn't..."

"No!" Krillin interrupted. "The dragon balls stopped working. Whoever created them died, and they die along with him." he added.

"But our immediate concern is the alien with the insane power levels." Vegeta stated.

Souran nodded.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Souran. My best soldier." Frieza suddenly said from above. "I'll admit, I was expecting a betrayal, but not this soon." He chuckled. "You're maximum power is still not even close to mine." He said in an amused voice.

Souran chuckled as well. "You haven't seen me in a few months Frieza, you might be surprised." He said with a grin.

Frieza laughed maniacally. "You think that you? Hahahaha... have enough power to defeat me? Hahahaha. You're a _child_! My play toy when I'm bored! Hahaha! Who's ever heard of people's toys killing them? Hahahaha it's just too much!"

Souran just let Frieza laugh as he crouched down and began to power up. He didn't want to show Frieza his maximum just yet... so he cranked it up just a notch. He knew Frieza's limits with his first form. His maximum power at this stage was probably around 500,000. After all the times that Frieza had beaten him to a bloody pulp, eventually the alien had to start transforming to do it. A mistake on Frieza's part.

Frieza's eyes narrowed as his scouter read the power. "Hm." He said. "Interesting. You're more powerful than you were the last time we trained." He said. "950,000. I'm thoroughly impressed, my boy. But it's still absolutely nothing compared to me. Hahahaha!"

Vegeta stood wide eyed, shocked beyond measure. His son had more power than Frieza?!

Krillin and Gohan were utterly shocked as well.

Souran smirked at Frieza. "I'm just getting warmed up." He said.

Frieza laughed again. "It's too bad, really. If you would have just stayed a good monkey, I wouldn't have to kill you. But, you know what they say, monkey see, monkey do." He said eying Vegeta. "I killed the rest of the Saiyans, what makes you think that you could possibly beat me?!"

"I just hate you." Souran said. "You turned me into a monster, and now you can't control your own creation." He said.

Frieza laughed. "I've been controlling you from the beginning stupid boy!" He said. "I'm controlling you even as we speak." He said with an evil smirk.

Souran's smile disappeared.

"You're getting too strong, at first, I didn't want to alert Vegeta of my plans to kill you. I was going to make it seem like you attacked me on your own volition." Frieza explained. "That way, I get rid of you, and still get to keep Vegeta!" Frieza cackled. "But now, it doesn't seem to matter. I'll kill you, just like I destroyed your planet, and just like I killed your mother." Frieza said with a most sinister grin.

Souran scowled, deeply. So many lies he'd believed. "You will die for that alone Frieza." He said.

Frieza tilted his head mockingly. "Don't you want to hear what I did to your father?" He asked.

Souran glanced over to Vegeta, who was clenching his jaw, angry at Frieza.

Souran had enough. Frieza was still in the midst of laughing when Souran's knee connected with his jaw, sending the fiend flying once again, and with all the speed Souran could muster, he flew as fast as he could above Frieza and smashed him to the ground.

Souran was determined to finish the monster in his first form. If he went passed his second form, there'd be nothing he could do without losing his temper. That's something he'd rather avoid. He extended his palm toward the crater that Frieza was in, and a ki blast flew at it. It hit, and a devastating explosion ensued, breaking the island up into different fragments, causing massive waves, and knocking everybody off of their feet.

When the dust settled, Frieza was still there, a little bloody, but there, standing. He slowly made his way up toward Souran, a smirk ever present on his face. "That was rude." Frieza said. "I was about to tell a story." He said, his smirk getting wider. "Did you know, Souran, that your father used to beg me like a little girl not to hurt you?" He asked with a sinister laugh.

Souran's eyes widened, he couldn't tell if he was hurt, or shocked, and it just made him even more angry at Frieza. "Shut up!" He yelled, planting his fist right in Frieza's face.

Frieza flew back a few meters, and then stabilized himself.

"You see what you've done, Frieza?" Vegeta yelled. "You've angered the Super Saiyan." He said with a smirk.

Frieza laughed. "Vegeta, there is nothing super about this boy whatsoever. He's soft, and weak just like his mother! Hahaha!" He laughed. He then looked back over at Souran. "You know, you really shouldn't hate your daddy so much, kid." Frieza said. "After all, he did save your life." He said with a sinister smirk.

Souran's eyes widened in shock this time.

So Vegeta was telling the truth... Frieza was the liar, Souran was alive because Vegeta gave up his only son to save him.

The truth made Souran sick. All the time he could've been hating Frieza, he was busy training to one day kill his father. And it was all Frieza's manipulation. He glared at Frieza. "I'm going to kill you." He said, anger filling his voice, even his tail was shaking with anger.

"No, my boy, you won't." Frieza smugly said. "Especially not after this!" He said as he began to yell and power up.

It took a few moments, but Souran could see that Frieza was transforming. His muscles began to bulge, his arms began to stretch, his horns began to grow, and he got exponentially taller. The final thing was his neck to stretch.

After was all said and done, Freiza was once again the most powerful. Souran's scouter broke just trying to read the level.

"Get ready to die, boy." Frieza said, his voice much much deeper, but the smile on his face was the same.

He then disappeared.

Souran was used to this. Frieza would never hold back or hesitate to beat him to a near death state. His experience with Frieza, and other battle experience trained him to hear the slight rush of air that emanated from behind.

Souran spun around and blocked an oversized fist with both of his arms crossed. Souran could feel the bones in his forearm begin to fracture as Freiza put more and more pressure.

Souran pushed Frieza's fist upward, and kicked the fiend in his stomach, but Frieza grabbed his foot, and threw him in the other direction. And before Souran could stabilize himself, he felt a blinding pain in his neck, and before he knew it, he hit the ground, and skidded across the grass. He palmed the ground while he was still skidding, and flipped up onto his feet, and immediately into the sky, away from Frieza.

He was hoping Frieza would do what he always did, appear right in front of him to stop him from going any further.

And he did. There Freiza floated with a smug look on his face.

But Souran had his own smug look. He extended his palm and hit the monster in the stomach with a ki ball point blank. Souran knew the attack connected, because Frieza's face was indescribably hilarious at the shock.

When the smoke cleared, Frieza was a few feet away smirking, yet brandishing a few scratches.

Souran smiled. "Let's take this up a notch, shall we?" He clenched his fists and began to power up with a loud yell showing his exertion. The ocean beneath him parted immediately from the pressure, like a crater made of water. The excess water was pushed so high, so fast that it covered entire islands for miles. With one final yell, Souran was done. "50%" He stated smugly.

Frieza almost looked impressed, but instead adopted a sarcastic impressed look on his face. "Only 50%? you seem over confident." He said with a large smirk.

Souran yelled, charging one more time, and disappeared from Frieza's view.

Frieza's eyes widened. "There's no way he's faster than me in this form!" He said to himself.

Souran smirked. "Think again."

Frieza didn't even know what hit him, he just felt a pain in his stomach, and went flying, and then sudden pains in his neck and his back, and chest and face, all while still flying through the air, and then one single painful blow to his face that sent him back down to Namek.

Back in flight, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta stood stunned. Utterly stunned. They didn't know that anybody possessed the kind of power that Souran did at the moment. If Vegeta could estimate, he would say at least close to 2 million, easy. And that was only half of his power? Vegeta couldn't help but be utterly proud. Stunned, but proud, that his son achieved Super Saiyan.

Vegeta smirked. He was next.

Souran floated above the crater that Frieza was in. He wasn't stupid, he knew Frieza was still alive, why he was pretending? He didn't know. Maybe he could end it right here. He thought with a smirk.

Frieza, however stood up. A few more scratches and bruises graced his form. Souran grinned. He was winning.

And the Frieza smirked. "That was fun and all, but I think it's time for me to show you why you're my underling." He said sarcastically.

It seemed like all at once, Frieza only powered up for a brief second, and then, Souran couldn't keep up with him any more.

Souran was suddenly flying to his right, a blinding pain in his kidneys, and then flying downward, the same pain in his back, and then upward, this time the pain was in his stomach.

Souran predicted Frieza's next move, and spun to kick him before he could land it, but Frieza grabbed his ankle, and threw him away like nothing, sending a large ki blast at his flying form.

Souran didn't even have time to block, he took the beam head on, and he suddenly couldn't feel anything. He blacked out as he fell to the ground out of the smoke, his spandex suit ripped off on the left side, where his arm was completely useless. He hit the ground with a dull thud, and as soon as he did, he woke up, to utter pain.

Frieza caught him off guard big time. Souran struggled to stand himself up using his only good arm, and eventually did. And as he stood, he felt the brunt of his wounds. His exposed chest was burnt, he definitely had a few broken ribs, his arm was so messed up, he couldn't feel it anymore, he could smell some of his hair burn, and even the fur on his tail was singed. He was hurting. But, he chuckled. "Cheap shot Frieza." He said, with a little less power than he'd hoped for.

Frieza just smirked and disappeared again.

Souran felt a sharp kick to his face, and he fell back down to the ground, with Frieza's foot smashing his face. He lifted his foot off of his face and slammed it into the exposed side of his chest, knowing full well that Souran had a few cracked ribs.

Souran could feel each one buckle under the pressure, and he felt an all too familiar pain. His eyes shot open wide, and his pupils were barely visible, and his mouth was agape in shock of the pain. He coughed up a decent amount of blood before Frieza lifted his foot, and repeated the process.

"You insignificant fool. You dare defy my? Frieza? the Lord of this galaxy? You will die for your insolence." He spoke harshly as he stomped on Souran yet again.

Souran vaguely heard a muffled scream of defiance, and the stomping on his chest stopped.

His blurry vision cleared, and he saw Vegeta standing to his side with his back turned. "Get up, boy!" Vegeta ordered.

Souran gathered the energy to grunt. "Shut up." He said followed by a cough. He gathered what strength he could muster, and with his one good arm, stood up carefully. He concentrated on trying to feel anything in his left arm, and slowly but surely he began to feel the pain, and his fingers responding to his commands.

Vegeta looked back at Souran. "Go rest, I'll handle this myself." He said softly.

Souran grunted again. He somewhat regained control over his arm and flexed it, wincing at the pain, but ignoring it. 'Full power' He thought to himself. In his state right now, his full power would be even less than his power at 50%, but he had to try.

He began yelling and charging up the remainder of his strength, much to Vegeta's chagrin.

And then he was finished.

Vegeta grunted. "You're in no state to fight him off!" He warned.

"I have a better chance than you." Souran replied truthfully.

"No! Just rest!" Vegeta said.

Souran ignored him and flew off toward the rubble that Frieza was in. Vegeta followed closely. There was no arguing with a Saiyan, even if you were a Saiyan.

Souran connected the base of his palms together with his fingers slightly bent, palms facing where he believed Frieza was. With a loud yell, a beam at least twice the size of him, flew out toward Frieza. It connected and exploded, sending Vegeta flying off into the distance due to the sheer power.

Souran took a moment to catch his breath, hoping that was enough to distract Frieza for the moment.

He suddenly heard a sound behind him, and he paled.

Frieza chuckled. "I must say, I'm impressed." He said, followed by a swift kick to the boy's back. He hit the ground with a dull thud, expunging more blood.

He slowly stood up, and prepared himself for Frieza's next attack. It came in the form of a swift knee to Souran's gut. The boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head from the sheer force of the blow.

Frieza then grabbed Souran's hair, and threw him into the sky.

Souran could do nothing as he flew into the sky. He felt himself reach the peak of the rise and began to fall back down to the ground.

And then, he suddenly stopped. A sound then penetrated his ears that made his blood run cold, followed by a white hot pain in his stomach.

He looked down to see himself impaled on one of Frieza's horns.

He let out a blood curdling scream of pain, and he once again heard his father's yell of anguish.

Frieza chuckled. "Shish Kabob anybody?" He said in a bemused tone. "No? Just me?" He cackled.

He then began buck his head, causing even more pain to Souran. Another scream echoed throughout the canyons. He felt his strength leave him rapidly, and he was then staring at the back of Frieza's head, watching his own blood flow. Frieza then bucked his head to the right, and threw Souran back down to the ground.

He didn't even feel himself hit, all he knew was that he was dying, slowly. His vision again blurred, and he saw the edge of his vision start to dim black. He fought unconsciousness vainly, he had to get back up and fight Frieza. He was the only person strong enough that could.

His fingers twitched as he tried to move his arms. He had absolutely no strength left. He cursed himself for underestimating Frieza's second form, and then again for allowing Frieza to even reach it. Suddenly, an intense sadness welled up in his chest. His father was screaming in agony trying with all his might to fight the evil tyrant and kill him for what he'd done.

Souran felt a single tear roll off of his cheek. His father would die because of him. His father, who's only wish was to see his son alive, who reluctantly gave him away, vowing one day to kill Frieza and be with him again.

His father who cared...

The darkness rapidly closed in, and soon, Souran was completely unaware of anything.

'Father...' He thought to himself as he drifted off into a wonder less sleep.

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Souran (Suppressed): 290,000**

**Frieza (Heavily Suppressed): 220,00**

**Frieza (Full power first form): 530,000**

**Souran (Powered up): 950,000**

**Frieza (Second form): 1,500,000**

**Souran(50%): 1,600,000**

**Souran(Beat up): 1,200,000**

**Frieza (Second form full power): 2,300,000**

**Vegeta: 270,000**

**Gohan: 190,000**

**Krillin: 15,000**

* * *

**AN**

**So heres the other chapter like promised. :D**

**Please leave a review, tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
